Face Down
by DominoTyler
Summary: "What were you supposed to do when you found these things out? Tell a teacher? No, it would just embarass her. And what if I was wrong?" What do you do when you find out someone is being abused? Idea from xxfallblossomsxx, story's better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

I'm here with yet another story! But this one is different from the others-it wasn't my idea. Yes, after years of asking, I have received my first story _request!_ Actually, it's only been a few months of asking, but whatever, that doesn't matter.

So, xxfallblossomsxx, one of my readers, wants this as a story: Ron is abusing Hermione, and some of the Slytherins find out and want to help. The characters she wants involved are Hermione, Draco, Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Daphne, Pansy, Parvati, Lavender, Angelina, Alicia, and she wants Ginny in the story, but she wants Ginny to be mean. I told her I'd see what I could do! She's the idea person, and I'm the humble wordsmith. So, here's what I've got for you, xxfallblossomsxx, and you, fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter or xxfallblossomsxx's ideas. ^^ Oh, or the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, which I've wanted to use as a songfic for a long time, and xxfallblossomsxx gave me the perfect idea to do so!

Ps, just like in the Life Project, everyone's the same age. It just makes things a whole lot easier.

**...**

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<strong>

_**Face Down-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

**...**

It felt so strange, coming back to Hogwarts to repeat my seventh year, only to find myself an outcast for switching sides. I still had a few friends. Those who had nearly worshipped me before now saw me at their level, though, so I was just a friend, no longer a leader. It didn't really matter to me anymore. After seeing what leadership doest to you, I wasn't so sure being a leader would be all that great. Leading people meant that you had complete control over them-they did anything for you, and that could make you feel better than them. It could make you want to do things that probably weren't the best for those following you.

"Draco!"

I noticed everyone was staring at me: Pansy, who I now noticed was saying my name, Blaise, Theo and Daphne. The one's who had stuck with me. I shook my head and forced myself to focus on what they were saying. "Yes?"

"What's going on?" Pansy said, obviously repeating herself. "You've been staring at the Gryffindor's for, like, the past ten minutes. Are you okay? Just because you've changed sides doesn't mean that you have to go all red and gold on us."

My eyes narrowed. "I thought we'd agreed that we've all changed sides."

She rolled her own green eyes. "We _have _changed sides, Draco. But, like I said. We don't need to turn into Gryffindors just because we've changed."

I shook my head. "That's not evem why I was looking there. I was just sort of...zoning, I guess."

"On Granger?" Daphne questioned, one eyebrow raised.

I looked back in the direction I had been staring and realised she was right-Granger was directly in my line of vision. Now, it could have been argued that I was staring at Neville Longbottom, but it was more likely that I'd be staring at the girl, rather than the geek-turned-war-hero. I had respect for him for that, but really, Granger was far more easy on the eyes.

But Granger was far more likely because, after I'd resigned to myself that I'd most definitely changed and that blood had absolutely nothing to do with person, I'd noticed very strange things about people I'd never even thought to spit in the direction of. Like how the Weaslette had the prettiest, silkiest red hair I'd ever seen. Being a blood-traitor had nothing to do with that, did it? I'd noticed that Granger had stunning brown eyes, and how intriguing it was to watch her study. These were things I wasn't sure it was normal to notice or not, but being a changed man, I figured it was alright.

And with certain things I'd heard about her recently, I'd taken even more of an interest in her, trying to decipher wether or not these rumours were true or not.

I eventually shrugged. "She just happened to be in my line of vision, that's all."

"Right," said Pansy, shaking her head. "Well, whatever. I think it's time I head back to the common room. I've got loads of homework." She growled, then added bitterly, "Should be easy, considering I did it all last year!"

She managed to slip something about the fact that she'd made it nearly the full way through her seventh year when the Battle of Hogwarts happened, and she now had to redo all of seventh yea,r into every one of our conversations. I rolled my eyes and stood up as well, choosing to escort her back to the common room so she could rant and not have any need to tirade on about her angry feelings later that night.

As we passed the Gryffindor table, my eyes slid across the occupants, and I spotted Granger, the target of all of my thoughts lately. For a split second, her eyes met mine, and it was like the entire planet froze in that tiny time fragment. Her eyes were dreadfully sad, and I noticed something beneath them-dark circles. And to me, they didn't look like they were from lack of sleep, either. They looked like she'd done a poor job covering up black eyes.

Maybe what I'd heard was true? The thought that it might be caused my stomach to clench, making me feel sick. What were you supposed to do when you found these things out? Tell a teacher? No, it would just embarass her. And what if I was wrong? What if she was just not getting enough sleep?

The second ended when Pansy pulled me along, out of the Great Hall, and Weasley unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She moved her head, staring down at her empty plate.

Once we'd left the room, Pansy's angry rant stopped, and she looked around, making sure no one was around.

"Alright, Malfoy, I've had enough."

I looked at her, trying to smirk and give her my mildly amused gaze. "Okay, you've got me. What have you had enough of?"

"You're distantness!" Pansy exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air as we continued to walk. "And don't think I didn't see that look you gave Granger. Is something going on between you two?"

"What?" I exclaimed, nearly blowing my cool cover. I crinkled my nose. "Of course not! I haven't spoken a word to her all seventh year. What makes you think something's going on between us?"

She shrugged. "Not sure. Just small things. Like how she's the only things your eyes are ever on. In class, at meals, when we pass her in the hall, out on the grounds, at hogsmeade-"

"Okay, I get it!" I grumbled.

"But the strange thing is that it started just a few weeks ago," Pansy mused. "That day when you went back to Transfiguration on your own, because you forgot to hand in a paper."

I swallowed. She was a bit more observant than I'd noticed before. And I didn't like to talk about that day, so I wasn't going to say anything.

"Not sure when you're talking about," I quickly replied. "I-"

"Drop the act, Draco, I know something happened when you went back to hand in your paper, and I want to know what it is!"

I made a strangled growling sound. "Listen, it's not really any of my business..."

"Who cares?" Pansy replied. "Draco, I'm probably the biggest gossip in this school, next to Patil and Brown. I don't care whose business it is, I just want to know what on earth you heard, or saw, or whatever else could have happened to make you so interested in Granger all of a sudden."

"Funny you should mention Patil and Brown..."

"So it is gossip?" Pansy nearly squealed, forgetting for a second that I wasn't one of her girly gang members, and that I don't do that. She cleared her throat. "What did you hear?"

"First," I said, swallowing and turning my head to look at her from the corner of my eye. "How much do you know about Granger and the Weasel?"

She shrugged. "What everyone knows, I guess. They hated each other for almost all of first year, slowly became friends, kissed at the Battle of Hogwarts, and have been seriously dating ever since. Why do you ask? Is it about him?"

I sighed, looking around once to make sure we were still alone, before I stopped walking and turned to her. "Pansy, swear you won't tell anyone. Not even Daphne or Blaise or Theo. No one. I'm not even sure if it's true."

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Draco, if it came from Patil and Brown, I can almost bet my life on the fact that it's not going to be true. Now, _what did you hear?"_

I wouldn't look her in the eye. "I heard that Weasley's been beating Granger."

She looked shocked. "B-b-but...I thought..."

I nodded. "I know. I can't be sure it's true. But _don't tell anyone._ Please, Pansy."

She nodded, her eyes far away. "Draco, we've got to do something! I mean, I know we aren't really on the best of terms with Granger-or any of the Gryffindors, for that matter-but we need to help her. No one deserves to go through that."

I nodded. "I know."

I suddenly realised that telling Pansy was probably the greatest thing I ever could have thought to do. Pansy would know exactly how to get through this, exactly how to help the poor girl.

But what neither of us would have bet on, is that maybe Granger didn't want our help.

Why Gryffindors had to be so proud, neither of us would ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time it happened, I was too shocked to even realise that it should never have happened at all. It had happened so randomly, so suddenly, that I barely comprehended it had even happened at all, not when right after, Ron had picked me up off of the floor and hugged me, apologising and saying he would never do it again.

As I had stared in the mirror after he had gone to bed, though, the memory of what had happened flooded back to me as if I wasn't there, as if I was just a passerby, and it made me burst into sobs on the bathroom floor.

It had been a simple argument. Just a small thing. I had told Ron that I didn't want to go to Quidditch tryouts with him because one: I had some homework that needed finishing and two: a lot of the time, the other people trying out tried to ask me out, despite knowing that I was taken.

I hadn't even noticed the intensity his anger beforehand-I was walking too determindly towards Gryffindor Tower, wanting to finish up my homework before bed.

And then, he unleashed all of it with a swift punch to my face. I fell to the ground, my head smacking the concrete. I stared up at him, horrified as he advanced on me, only to watch him gently help me to my feet and pull me into a hug. I couldn't have been more confused. I was crying by then, knowing that I should probably be fighting him off, but I was too confused to speak, and probably wouldn't have been able to, either, because of the pain in my jaw. I knew it wasn't broken because I could move it and speak and it wasn't horrible pain, but it still hurt, anyways.

And afterwords, as I practically watched the bruise growing on my jaw bone, trying to recall any spell I could to cover it up, I promised it wouldn't happen again.

It's been three weeks, and it's happened almost every day. And every day I make up some lame excuse about why I don't tell anyone-it won't happen again, they'll be angry with Ron, they'll be angry with me, Ron will get angry and hurt me more-when really, I knew there was never any excuse to hit somebody. But I didn't tell anyone, and I couldn't even tell _myself _why not.

I was scared that one day, Ron might even go further than just kicking me down and kissing it better. What if he went the farthest he could go? Not killing me, no...but killing something inside me? I couldn't admit to myself what he might do.

I was getting too tired to properly apply the spells and the creams. One time, I had gone to Madam Pomfrey, my face wounds properly covered up, but the fingerprint shaped one on my arms clear as day. I asked for a tub of bruising salve, which she quickly applied, and when she left while I was replacing my shirt, I slid the tub into my bag, knowing she had plenty more and wouldn't miss it.

The bruises on my face took longer to heal, even with the salve, though, and so I had to continue to cover myself with spells and makeup.

Then came the day when Draco started watching me. It made me nervous. He knew. I knew he knew. Maybe he didn't know he knew. Maybe he just thought it was a rumour he was trying to figure out, trying to decide if it was the truth or not. I didn't know how anyone could have found out, but I knew it was a definite possibility, knowing how easily rumours spread through Hogwarts. All it would take is one person to see something they shouldn't have.

And Draco must have, or else he wouldn't have looked so confused, shocked, and, oddly enough, concerned. I don't think he knows I know he's been watching me, but I know. I see it, out of the corner of my eye. What he's watching for, I have no idea, but I know he is.

That morning, I had nearly forgotten to cover up my most recent black eyes. Yes, eyes. Plural. Anyways, as I was about to run out of the bathroom to meet Ron before I was late, I noticed them in the mirror, and performed a quick charm to disguise them, not even checking to make sure it worked. If I was late, Ron would have my head, maybe literally.

And I know Draco saw. I dropped my gaze from his as soon as Ron wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he continued talking to Harry. He must have noticed me looking at Malfoy. But even as I looked down at my empty plate-too upset now to eat-I could still feel his eyes searing holes in my arms, the side of my face. He knew.

Pansy pulled him along, ranting about repeating seventh year, and Malfoy went with her, but I realised something. Pansy. The biggest gossip in all of Hogwarts, next to Lavender and Parvati, of course. She was his best girl friend. I assumed he told her everything, just as I told Harry and Ron everything. Well, almost everything nowadays. I realised that I'd have to find out if Malfoy knew and make sure he didn't tell anyone.

"Ron?" I whispered hoarsely.

"I'm talking, 'Mione," he replied absently.

"Ron, I have to go now."

He stopped talking long enough to peck me on the cheek distractedly, then returned to his conversation. Harry smiled at me and waved goodbye, and my heart broke as I smiled back. It hurt to smile. I pulled my bookbag over my shoulder and stood up, waiting until Draco left completely, stretching to prolong the moment, inwardly wincing at my sore arms and back.

I then slowly left the Great Hall, following behind them quietly. Malfoy and Pansy were too far ahead for me to hear anything, but I had learned to read lips pretty well. They were talking about me. I managed to hide myself well everytime they swept their gaze around the corridors, searching for any wandering eyes or ears.

Pansy suddenly looked shocked, and I knew Malfoy had told her. They talked for a moment, and Pansy looked worried. Draco looked suddenly relieved.

I didn't know how I was going to get this out of them, but I knew I had to try something. Without any more thought, which was unusual for me lately, as I was trying desperately to avoid Ron's anger, I marched meaningfully towards them.

"Malfoy, Parkinson!" I called.

They both froze and turned to see me walking towards them. When they saw who I was, they instantly looked concerned, and I suddenly felt incredibly stupid, as I had absolutely nothing to say to them.

"Er..."

"Granger," said Malfoy in the kindest tone I'd ever heard him use, at least towards me. "You look pretty tired. Look at those dark circles under your eyes. Have you been getting enough sleep?" He was rambling now. I reached up and touched the area beneath my eyes, wincing at the sudden pain. "Nightmares? I know a lot of people who've been having nightmares since the war."

"Lots of people," Pansy added.

"Yes, lots of people," Draco agreed as he went on. "Just the other night I heard someone next to me in my dorm having one. Madam Pomfrey has a spray that you put on your pillow, and it helps keep away bad dreams. I could get you some if you like."

Draco kept on, making a complete fool of himself, until I couldn't take it any longer. They were trying to avoid what I knew they knew. They knew I knew they knew. If that made any sense.

"Malfoy!" I finally interrupted. He shuffled nervously and I fixed him with a cold stare. "Do you know?"

"Know...what?" He said innocently.

I groaned. "Please, just...if you do know, _don't _tell anyone. Okay, please? I don't want to make him angry."

"It's true?" Pansy breathed. "But, Granger...you've got to tell someone. He can't do that to you."

"Tell that to him," I said bitterly.

"Ganger."

I looked at Malfoy.

"Let us help."

"Why do you even care, Malfoy?" I said angrilly, but really, I was only confused. I really didn't know why he should care so much.

"Because I know that this isn't right," he said. "Honestly? I hate Weasley more now that I know he can do something so awful to a girl. I'm a Malfoy. I was raised to be a gentleman. Naturally, I assume you know that this isn't a very gentlemanly way to act."

I glared at him. Defending Ron from him was the furthest thing from my mind. I figure that it was he was insulting my intelligance, telling me that I should be with someone who would treat me right. Did he think I was too stupid to realise that guys weren't supposed to hit girls? Because I did know. I knew better than anybody.

"Just leave me alone," I said. "I can take care of myself. I only came to talk to you because I knew you knew, and I don't want you to tell anyone else. I have to go now."

I turned, walking completely the wrong way to my next class, which was actually with both Draco and Pansy, but right now, taking the long way and ending up late wasn't any of my concern.

It was that I knew they were going to get involved, despite my begging them not to.

...

Hope you enjoyed this little plot-kindling chapter! ^^ Next one should be better. The first two were just sort of introducing xxfallblossomsxx plot to you guys. Drop me a review if you like it! Or if you didn't. I mean, I don't expect everyone to like it.

Okay, I'm leaving now.

Bye! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I knew that because I told Pansy not to, she would tell the others. It was something that just happened to slip my mind when I told her, but at least she had told people I trusted not to spill.

Blaise, Theo and Daphne were all in my personal space at the moment, all of us huddled in our secret hide away in Hogsmeade. It was a little place everyone passed over because it was tucked behind the Hogs Head. It was even filthier in here, but because no one came in and you could bring your own glass, we knew it would always be private, and we could drink out of something sanitary.

"What are we going to do about this?" Daphne finally demanded, after much questioning. I knew the answer to little, but because I was the one to have found this out, everyone turned to me as the answer guy.

"I _told _you," I said, drinking the butterbeer the barkeeper had poured into my own clean mug. "I don't know. Granger doesn't seem to want help. She said she can handle this on her own."

"Draco, you heard about this happening weeks ago," Pansy pointed out. "If she could handle it, it would have stopped by now."

She had a fair point, but I wasn't about to give up. Mostly because I still had absolutely no plan. I was most definitely _not_ the answer guy.

"Granger was right, Pansy," I said. This was probably not the right thing to say, but I had to say something, and it was the first thing to cocme to my mind. "Why do we even care?"

She looked at me like I was completely heartless, which, that statement was pretty heartless. "Don't even say that, Draco. We care because we know this needs to stop. We'd help anyone in this situation, wouldn't we?"

Daphne agreed.

I sighed. "Guys, I have no plan. Granger gets angry whenever she sees me. I can't talk to her without getting the severe stink-eye from her boyfriend, if he can even be called that anymore."

"We can't let that stop us!" Pansy said, shooting to her feet. "I've got it. I'll go and talk to her."

I shook my head. "If she won't talk to me, she won't talk to you."

"Yeah, but I've got a plan," said Pansy, pulling her purse out from beneath the table. She then took something from inside it-a small tube filled with a tan coloured...liquid?

"What do you think, Daph?" Pansy said, holding up the tube. "Is Granger my colour?"

Daphne appraised Pansy for a few moments. "I think so!"

Pansy nodded. "Good. Will you come with me?"

Daphne nodded and finished her firewhiskey quickly before picking up her purse and moving to stand next to Pansy.

"What are you going to do, Pansy?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll get her to talk about her bruises," Pansy said. "Then I can convince her she doesn't deserve it."

I nodded, not completely understanding, but didn't protest as she turned around and left the Red Quill, Daphne flouncing after her.

...

_**Hermione POV**_

...

I think Harry knew the day it happened, he just wasn't sure enough to say anything. Maybe I should tell him. Then maybe Malfoy and Pansy would leave me alone?

"You alright, 'Mione?"

I hadn't realised it, but I was staring sadly into my butterbeer. I slowly raised my eyes to Harry's, and at that moment, I knew he knew. Just by the look on his face, I could tell that he was going to ask me about the newest bruise on my chin the second he got me away from the others.

After waiting a few moments to see if I would answer, Ron wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. I cringed, but only Harry noticed.

"She's fine," Ron answered for me. "She's just a little tired. I told you we should have left that Slug Club party earlier, Hermione."

That was far from the truth and he knew it, but Harry didn't know anything. He had detention for one of his little spats with Professor Snape-him being the DADA advisor who took Remus' spot a few days each month, and taught potions the other days, Slughorn his assistant, not wanting to leave Hogwarts after the war-and he had missed that meeting. I was the one begging lightly to leave early. I needed to do some studying for a test in Ancient Runes, and I had boatloads of homework, but Ron was too busy talking to several other Gryffindors from the Quidditch team about the first game, coming up in a few days.

"Sorry," I replied absently as Ron began rubbing my shoulders. I couldn't tell if he was merely being unusually kind, or if he remembered it was here he had hit me last, and there was a large bruise forming in the area. I winced internally with every stroke. I had been getting a lot better at this whole "hiding my pain" thing. No, he wasn't mean. He just liked to put me in my place. He wouldn't cause me pain if I hadn't made him angry. Would he?

No...he had no reason to, did he?

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt something drop into my lap. I looked into my lap and saw a bottle of make-up, nearly my shade. It more matched the shade of...

I looked up and saw her walking towards the bathroom. At first I thought she may have accidentally dropped it onto my lap. The Three Broomsticks was a bit crowded today, and so you had to squeeze through clusters of chairs to get through. And then I noticed her turn towards me slightly and give me a fierce look, letting me know that I needed follow her, or else.

I wasn't scared of anything but angering Ron anymore, so I stood up, dropping Ron's arm down to the table. He gave me a sharp look, and I shrunk back a little, causing his eyes to soften.

"I'll be right back," I said quietly. "I need to go to the ladies room."

"Be back soon," Ron said. "We're going to Zonko's in a few. Fred and George want me to check out their newest product, make sure they aren't being copied."

I just nodded and left them, slipping through tables, finding it much easier than usual. It was probably do to the fact that I had recently lost a lot of weight, both from the war and from the sick feelings of depression stuck in my stomache.

I went straight towards the bathroom, fingering the bottle of make-up lightly. Just outside the door, I took a deep breath, pulled myself up to my full 5 foot 6, and pushed through the door.

As soon as I was in there, Daphne Greengrass grabbed my sore shoulders, pulling me towards her. I winced. Pansy put up a ward against sound on the door, but nothing else. It would be too suspicious if no one could get in the bathroom.

I didn't say anything, didn't question them. I already knew why we were in here.

"You've got another one," Pansy said, gesturing to the make-up in my hands, then she poked her chin. "Just there."

I nodded. I knew they knew. No secrets now. I moved towards the mirror and gently applied the make-up, grimacing a bit at the sting. "It's new," I said. "Wasn't paying much attention this morning."

Daphne wailed suddenly, and gave me a hug, squeezing my sore waist.

"Ouch!" I said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she cried. "But it's so sad!"

"Yeah, well, imagine how I feel," I said, using a touch of magic to change the make-up my shade, concealing the bruise perfectly. I handed Pansy the tube. "Thank you. A lot. Ron doesn't like to see my bruises."

"Then you shouldn't cover them up!" Pansy exclaimed angrily. "He deserves to see what he's done to you! He should be guilty."

"Yeah, well," I put away my own make-up, slipping it into my purse and clicking it shut, "maybe I don't want him to take out his guilt on me."

Pansy flicked her wand at me and I jumped as all my make-up and charms vanished, leaving me yellow, purple, black, red, and any other colour that could be seen on an injured body.

Pansy jumped, taking in what I _really _looked like these days. My two, puffy black eyes, my split lip, bruised jaw, bruised arms, the discolouration even slipping down my neck and across my chest, falling beneath my shirt.

Daphne burst into tears. "Hermione," she wailed. "You've got to make him stop! Tell Dumbledore! _I can't stand it!"_

She turned and locked herself in one of the stalls, tears falling harder.

"Pansy!" I exclaimed fantically. "Why'd you do that? Help me cover myself back up!"

"No," Pansy said stubbornly.

"What's going on here?"

I spun towards the door, forgetting that she had left the door open to whoever wanted to come in. Harry stood in the door, looking beyond furious. He rushed to my side, giving me a hug as he glared at Pansy.

"What did you do to Hermione?" He growled.

"Absolutely nothing," Pansy replied calmly. "That red-headed demon you call your best friend did this."

Harry hesitated, but pulled back. He placed his hands on my shoulders gently, realising how sore I was, and looked into my eyes, searching for the truth.

"Is this true?" he asked me quietly.

My eyes filled up with tears, but I didn't want Harry to know. I tried to tell him no, but my voice wouldn't work. I shook my head.

"Hermione, I thought he was your best friend!" Pansy said. "Just tell him! We can help you."

I didn't want Harry to lose his best friend, especially not over me.

I shook my head again.

"I don't believe you," he whispered. He turned away quickly. I was afraid he would leave and attack Ron right then, but he turned to face the wall opposite the door. He clenched his fists. "How long?"

I cleared my throat. "About a month and a half."

He growled. "I'll kill him."

"No, Harry!" I exclaimed quickly, grasping his arm. It was trembling as he tried to control his anger. "You can't."

"She's right," Pansy said, walking towards us. "We need to get revenge."

"No!" But there was no one listening to me.

"Revenge?" I couldn't believe Harry was actually considering this.

A smile grew over Pansy's mouth. "Have you met Marcus Flint, Potter?"

Harry gave a wry smirk. "Sadly."

"Well, Mr. Flint has always had sort of a...thing for Miss Granger here," Pansy said. This was news to me, but no one would have listened to me anyways, so I returned to reapplying my make-up, so when they ran out to kill Ron, I could at least look presentable stopping them. "And if he found out what Ronald has been doing to poor Hermione, he might have to interfere."

Harry's smirk widened into a sadistic grin I wasn't aware he possessed. "Really?" he said, somewhat sardonically.

"And his best friend Adrian Pucey would do anything for him," Pansy added. She smirked. "I'm thinking we've found some people to help us."

Harry nodded. "The question is, what do we do to him?"

"Harry, don't tell me you're considering this!" I exclaimed, spinning around.

"Hermione, he can't do this to you," Harry said. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Did you ever think about talking to him?"

"Did you?" He said fiercely. I looked down at my feet. "I didn't think so."

"Please," I said desperately. "Please, if I talked to him, he'd only get angry. Couldn't you talk to him?"

Harry thought for a few moments that seemed like forever. Then he sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to him. But Hermione, if this ever happens again, I swear to God I will kill that boy."

I had never heard Harry swear anything before. I nodded, unable to speak at the furosity in his voice.

Harry turned to Pansy. "Keep Flint and Pucey in mind. And thanks. If it weren't for you, I never would have found out."

She shrugged. "If it weren't for Draco, none of us would have found out."

"Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

Pansy nodded. "He hasn't slept for days, worrying over her. He's not sure what the right thing to do is."

Harry's eyebrows were raised, but he moved to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, ready to help me out of the bathroom, even though it was completely unnecessary.

"Ron's gone on ahead to Zonko's," Harry said. "We'd better hurry up. I'll talk to him on the way back to Hogwarts. You walk back with Pansy. Is that okay?"

Pansy nodded. Daphne came out of the stall then, wiping her eyes, and she hugged Harry, who stood awkwardly until she backed away, moving to the mirror to fix her make-up.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," she sniffled. "You're such a good person."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Pansy, who shrugged. "She's had a bit too much firewhiskey..."

He nodded. "Right. Well, I'll see you."

She nodded. "Goodbye, Hermione."

I glared at her as Harry led me out of the bathroom. This was only going to make Ron even more upset. I didn't need that on my plate. He was probably already angry over me taking so much time in the bathroom.

I didn't need that.

...

Chapter 3, people! ^^ Well, school starts Thursday...so just pray that my AP classes aren't too difficult and I can still find time to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**Harry POV**

**...**

I still couldn't comprehend it. I was shaking with fury. He had done _what_? He was dating her! I couldn't understand how he could do that to someone he was supposed to love. He didn't see me and Ginny hitting each other! Or Fred and Angelina, or Bill and Fleur, or Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley! So where did he get the idea from that it was perfectly okay to strike someone you love?

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I walked out of Zonko's together, perfectly ready to leave. Ginny was moping over some guy and Ron was talking about his new Zonko's products with a full mouth, while Hermione and I stayed nearly completely silent. I saw Ron in this entire new light now, and it wasn't a good one. I could hardly control the horrible urge I had to punch him in the nose and break all of his new gadgets, throwing a tantrum like a five year old and beating Ron to a bloody pulp. My wand didn't even come into my thoughts, but when it did, I realised I was probably angry enough at him that the Cruciatus curse would work well enough to send him shivering into next week.

But I stayed quiet, until Hermione spotted Pansy walking ahead with Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Theo.

"I'm going to go talk to Pansy," Hermione muttered before crossing her arms and walking towards them with her head down. Ron grabbed onto her arm. I'd never before noticed how rough he was with her but, thinking back, I realised it wasn't all too uncommon for him to jerk her around. My fists clenched.

"What are you going to talk to her about?" Ron demanded.

"She's my friend, Ron," Hermione said softly.

Ron's eyebrows narrowed. "Since when?"

Hermione shrugged and raised her chin. It seemed as if she were daring him to try something with other people around. "For a while now. You just haven't been paying attention, I suppose. I'll see you later."

Ginny's jaw dropped as Hermione walked purposefully away, her eyes narrowing. "Ugh!" She exclaimed. "Fine! Just run along to your new best friend! I don't care!"

She dropped her arms straight to her sides and stomped on ahead, finally leaving Ron and I alone.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Women," he muttered.

I nodded, trying to get my emotions under control, before I cracked and started yelling at him and bashing his face in. I cleared my throat, but my voice still cracked with all of the pent-up anger.

"Speaking of which..." I began.

Ron looked sideways at me. "Yeah, mate?"

"Is it true that you've been roughing up Hermione?" I said in the most straight-forward yet in-vehement way I possibly could have.

Ron's face immediately hardened and his eyes turned to stone, on the defensive. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw the bruises, the black eyes, the split lip," I said, trying not to sound angry, but a bit chiding, like he was a child. "Ron, what have you done?"

"I don't have any idea what you mean," Ron replied, making fire burn trails from my stomach to my throat to my eyes and turning my vision red. "She looks fine to me."

"You and I both know from back in fourth year when you had that acne problem that Hermione is amazing with those cover-up charms," I said, slowly letting inches of anger fall out.

Ron shook his head. "Hermione's fine. I wouldn't hurt her."

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically. Ron's eyes turned to me, flashing in anger. "That's why she never talks anymore, why she never looks anyone in the eye or gets her homework done or gets enough sleep or does anything she likes anymore. That's why she limps and keeps a tub of bruise salve and boatloads of makeup in her purse."

Ron was glaring fiercely at me. "And what happens when you find out that I haven't done a thing, huh, Harry? What's going to happen to our friendship after you accuse me and I'm innocent?"

"I could never be friends with a liar and someone who beats people he swears he loves," I shouted. I sighed, then, trying to calm a little, squeezing my eyes shut. "Ron, I'll give you one more chance. But if I find out this has happened again, I'm going to have to step in."

Ron looked away, glaring this time in the direction of Hermione, who was walking ahead with Pansy, who had an arm around her shoulder. Hermione's lips had a very small, almost unnoticeable smile playing across them while the others laughed boisterously. Well, except for Draco, who was glaring right back at Ron. "Yeah, whatever, Harry. I think you should really be watching out for Malfoy. He's the one who shouldn't be trusted."

"At least he doesn't hit girls."

Ron's glare spat fire at Harry, and Ron stormed off, just as Ginny had done. Harry growled and began casting spells to explode the little snowflakes falling around him to release some of the anger he hadn't allowed to be shown.

He hoped Ron felt the pain of every. Last. Blast.

**...**

**Hermione POV**

**...**

As I approached Pansy, her lips twitched into a proud smirk at me walking towards her with as much confidence as I could muster. I smiled, feeling my confidence slip. A few months ago, nothing could make me submit to anything. Now I was always too tired to keep up an act.

Pansy's smirk softened and she threw an arm around my shoulder, gently, so as not to put too much pressure on my bruises.

"If anyone can take care of him, Potter can," Pansy said firmly.

I nodded, knowing she was right. But I also knew how stubborn Ron was, and was worried about how long it would take before Ron listened to what Harry had to say. If I knew Ron, and I did, it would have to get violent before he changed his mind.

I vaguely noted that the others were laughing at the prospect of Harry beating Ron within an inch of his life. All except for Draco. I turned to look over Pansy's arm and saw him staring at me, watching me, gauging me for something. I looked back ahead, wishing I was back up in my dorm, curled under the warm blankets. It was nearly below freezing, and the snow and wind were picking up. The chill made my bruises sting.

But I kept my chin up, knowing Ron was watching, and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had beaten me down once again. I might come to regret it later, but for now, I could simply enjoy the feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

To make everything easier, Fred and George also returned for a seventh year, but they still manage their store on the side. Don't ask how, it's fanfiction. Use your imagination. I tend to do that more often than really necessary.

Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter or the song Facedown by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Enjoy!

...

_**Hermione POV**_

...

I was right in thinking I would regret it. Apparently, Ron hadn't listened. At first, I thought he had. He even gave me a piece of candy from Honeydukes. He gave me _his favourite kind_. I automatically assumed that meant he was okay with having to talk to Harry. Sure, I was still cautious, and more than a little suspicious, but I'd hoped he'd taken to heart whatever it was that Harry had said to him.

But that had ended after supper, when he was walking me back to the dorms from the library. He'd cornered me in an old corridor that nobody ever used because it was filled with spiders and dust. That should have been my first hint, thinking back on it now as I clean the blood off of my lip. Ron hates spiders. He would never have gone down there just to take a scenic route back to the common room.

He kissed me first. It was a rough kiss, and it started to hurt, especially when his bites began to draw blood.

"Ouch," I whispered.

He ripped back from my face and I cowered. I hated cowering.

"Are you happy?" he asked me quietly.

I bit my bloody lip and shook my head, looking up at him through my frightened tears.

"Now Harry's angry with me," he said. "Did you do that on purpose?"

A tear leaked from my eye as I said. "I just wanted it to stop," I said breathlessly.

His eyes narrowed. "You deserve it."

I was shaking both from fear and tears. I shook my head, but it was by far too late. His fist once again connected with my face.

...

I found myself in the bathroom again, applying bruise salve and more makeup and charms and anything I could think of to cover it up. I was trying to go quickly, as I was using one of the bathrooms on the school's main level, which were frequented by Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, and I didn't want to run into anyone and have to explain my newest problem. I'd simply gone to the nearest bathroom, not wanting to have to go through the common room so I could use the more private bathroom of the girls' dorms.

I didn't necessarily want to go back to the Common Room. Just supper hadn't gone well. It was one of the most awkward twenty minutes of my life. Of course, nothing could stop Ron from eating, but noting could stop him from glaring when he was angry with someone, either. Harry had simply glared back, not eating, just as I had stopped eating. Harry managed to make me eat a piece of toast, but he was too angry to eat anything. Ginny couldn't get any food in between her angry rants about the boy she'd been upset over earlier. The only difference this time was that she was ranting to Harry rather than I, because she was still angry with me over the fact that I had gone to Pansy during one of her tirades. Harry was doing a pretty good job of ignoring her, focusing all of his energy on glaring fiercely at Ron.

I had stood up before finishing my toast and announced that I would be in the library if anybody needed me. Ron told me he'd be picking me up at six to return to the common room.

I sighed as I lowered my wand to make sure that I had gotten every newly formed bruise, as well as any that may have begun to show through the charms.

"You missed a spot."

I gasped and my lungs and heart were sucked into my stomach. I turned around fast, gripping the sink behind me for dear life, and then sighed, dropping myself to the floor as I saw that it was only Pansy, who had somehow snuck in without my noticing.

I looked up at her from my knees and slowly stood up, closing my eyes as I turned to face the mirror. "How long have you been here?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to search for the bruise she had been referring to.

"About as long as you've been here," Pansy replied, stepping forward to help me. She pointed her wand at the bruise I'd missed, right on my left cheekbone, off to the side so I couldn't see it because of the strange glare from the dim light in the bathroom. "This one is new."

I shook my head. If she knew what Ron had done earlier, she'd set hell on him. "No, you just didn't see it earlier."

"I doubt it, I had a pretty good look at you," Pansy said, her eyes narrowing sharply. "When did he do this? Tell me, Granger."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, turning to leave.

"Hermione!" She sent a spell at the door, preventing me from leaving.

I turned to glare at her harshly. "Let me go!"

"No!" she shouted. "I won't let you go! Hermione, he's going to kill you! This obviously isn't going to get any better-his own best friend didn't have any influence on him!"

"It doesn't matter, I deserved it!" I shouted back. "I shouldn't have told anyone!"

This was enough to make her falter. "You don't really believe that," she whispered soberly.

I didn't look at her. "Of course I believe that-it's the truth. I deserve every time he hits me."

"No!" Pansy yelled. Was she crying? "You _don't _deserve it, Hermione! You _don't_! And I'm going to make you understand that!"

Before I could stop her, she had fled the bathroom, leaving me alone.

I only sighed and began making my way back to the Common Room. It was all I could do.

...

_**Draco POV**_

...

Recently-recently being the past few hours-I'd been wondering if I were going crazy. Out of absolutely no where, in the back of my head, I'd realised I fancy Hermione Granger.

The moment I realised it-as we were walking back from Hogsmeade-I was absolutely stunned. What? I can't fancy Granger! Not now! Not when I'm trying to get rid of her abusive boyfriend!

But the more I thought about it, the more I realised its truth. Salazar Slytherin, I was practically in love!

So when Pansy ran into my dorm and tripped over one of Blaise's socks, falling nearly on top of me as she cried her eyes out, thoroughly interrupting my beautiful daydreams of Hermione, I wasn't in the mood.

But I did notice that she was crying, and I really couldn't turn away a legitimately crying girl, even if it was Pansy, whose real tears I didn't hear all too often, but whose real tears were REAL tears, and very, very loud. The reason I couldn't turn away a crying girl was because I knew of the guilt that killed you when you thought back on it later.

And Pansy was one of my best friends, no matter how annoying her tears were.

"Pansy?" I said as she suddenly threw her arms around my neck. "What's going on?"

"Can't...stop!" She sobbed. "Crying!"

"I can see that," I said, awkwardly patting her back. "What made you start in the first place?"

"Granger!" she cried.

My heart stopped. I grabbed Pansy by her shoulders and held her back so I could see her sobbing face. "What about Granger?"

"Weasel," she panted, still flooding her face. I could barely understand her. "Won't stop!"

I let go of her instantly, before I could accidentally harm her as my fingers suddenly clenched in pure rage. I got off of my bed and stared at Pansy's crying form as I tried to figure out something to do.

"Go find Blaise, Theo, Flint and Pucey. Meet me in the room of requirement."

She sat up and watched me move around the room, searching out pants and a shirt. I had been ready for bed before Pansy had stormed in.

"But where are you going?" she asked, her voice still thick with tears.

"To get a few Gryffindors," I replied before I shut the door and left Pansy to do her job.

As I made my way to Gryffindor Tower, I was already working on devising a plan to stop Ronald Weasley, once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

**Draco POV**

**...**

Everyone I asked for, and even a few others, showed up in the Room of Requirement at around nine. Pansy had gotten who I'd asked for, and Potter had gotten his friends-Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Lee, Neville, Alicia, Lavender, and the Patils all showed up.

"Alright, everybody," I said, getting up in front. "You're all here because you're friends of Hermione Granger in some way or another. And you are all aware that Miss Granger is dating a Mr. Ronald Weasley. It has come to my attention that Mr. Weasley has been acting in an abusive manner towards our dear friend Hermione."

"Since when are you friends with 'Mione?" Seamus Finnegan shouted.

"Long enough," Draco said, all but ignoring the boy. "Anyways, after much deliberation and an intervention with the boy, we have decided we must take action. Ronald Weasley must be stopped."

"How do we know you're telling the truth and you don't just want revenge on Ron for something?" George Weasley said, eyes narrowed. "Ron would never do something like that!"

"Ask Harry!" Draco said. "He's seen it."

"It's the truth," Harry said, nodding gravely. "He all but admitted it when he told me he'd stop. But, apparently, he hasn't."

There were sounds of outrage from everyone in the room. Draco was struggling to get everyone calm enough so that he could explain his plan.

"SHUT UP!"

He blinked and glanced at Daphne, who was bent over and in tears. Pansy was patting her back.

"Sorry!" Pansy called. "She's had a little too much to drink."

"You're all..." Daphne panted. "Such good people..."

Draco smirked, but shook his head and turned back to everyone.

"Thank you," Draco said. "Now, I think there's only one way to really make him stop."

"Cruciatus curse?" Seamus suggested vehemently.

"Cut his hands off?" Dean threw out.

"Rip out his right eye with a spoon and force himself to watch himself eat it with his left eye?" Marcus growled.

Draco pulled back a little, eyes wide. "You guys are all so violent..." he shook his head again. "Anyways, no. We need to get him mad enough that..."

And I explained my plan. Everyone decided that it was the best way to go.

**...**

**Hermione POV**

**...**

He was doing it again. Rubbing my shoulders right over the area of skin covered in a violent bruise. It was painful. I could hardly suppress my wincing, which I needed to do, considering the odd amount of people currently watching me intensely. I hoped they weren't watching me for the reason I was fearing above all else-that Pansy had become worried last night and spilled to everyone what was going on. Wouldn't Dumbledore have gotten involved by now?

I had strange new thoughts forming in my mind all of a sudden, ever since yesterday. Every time he ran his fingers roughly over my shoulder came a new thought. A new thought about what Pansy had said, about me deserving this. Why did I deserve it again? I couldn't remember. I also couldn't remember when I'd decided that I deserved it. I thought about this and realised that I didn't deserve it. I hadn't done anything wrong; why did Ron do this to me? It made me angry, and the anger began to grow. But with that also grew the fear of what might happen if I shoved his arm off, like I was planning on doing in just a couple of seconds...

**...**

**Draco POV**

**...**

I gave the signal when I saw Hermione wince. She'd been making odd faces since she'd sat down, but as soon as I saw that pain flash across her face, I aimed my wand under the table. I knew Harry felt the sign both by the sudden chill that went through his body as I suddenly made him feel a freezing sensation on his back, and because he did just as he was supposed to. He jumped to his feet and flipped over his plate. He had made sure no one was siting in front of him, of course, but the people around him who were not in on the plan looked at Harry as if he'd finally cracked.

"That's it!" Harry shouted, adding to the confusion of everyone around him-no one had been talking to him, and neither had he been talking to anyone.

"You alright, mate?" I heard Ron say.

"No, I am not alright!" Harry barked. "I've got a problem with what you're doing, ginger!"

"Ginger?" Ron blinked. "What are you on about, Harry? Sit down; you're making a fool of yourself!"

But Harry had moved out behind the bench and got into the aisle. "No! I want to end this!"

Ron's eyes narrowed as it dawned on him just what Harry was talking about. He stood up as well, his arm leaving Hermione. This was a sign for everybody else. As Neville sneakily stole Ron's wand from his pocket, Dean and Seamus were trying to sneak Hermione to the other side of the table, so she wouldn't get hurt by what was coming. I nodded to Marcus and Adrian, who were currently hidden beneath the table. The crawled clumsily towards Ron and Harry, needing to remain unseen.

All the while, the random fight between Harry and Ron continued.

"Shut your mouth, Harry, if you know what's good for you," Ron said, scarily serious.

"No!" Harry yelled. "I need to get this out! You can't do this anymore!"

The teachers hadn't stepped in yet, just as I'd hoped. I knew it wouldn't be long before they got up to separate everyone, though.

The girls were casting charms on Ron to make him angrier than he normally would have been here. It was all internal, and he probably wouldn't act on it, but it would mess up his mind enough so that we could continue with our plan. Which all revolved around Hermione's feelings at this point.

"Couldn't we take this outside?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"No, mate," Harry replied. "Right here, right now."

That was it. Marcus and Adrian stood up and grabbed Ron's arms, pulling him back. They held him tight as he struggled.

I glanced at Hermione. She was currently horrified, being restrained by Dean and Seamus, but she wasn't fighting. From what I could see of her mouth, she was demanding to know what was going on.

Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Pansy and I stood and approached the crazy group. I vaguely heard my friends throwing in their arguments in with Harry's. Everyone was yelling at Ron now.

"This is it, Ron," Draco said. "Do you confess? Will you stop?"

"Screw you, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, trying to rip from Marcus's and Adrian's arms. "Hermione, are you going to let them do this? Tell them to stop! Let's get out of here!"

"No, Hermione, don't!" Pansy exclaimed worriedly. "This has to be done!"

I saw McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore had gotten up from their seats and were rapidly approaching our group. It was now or never. Everyone began yelling different encouragements at Hermione.

And then, she snapped.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She cried, ripping herself from Dean and Seamus and throwing down her arms. This paused the teachers in their tracks.

Tears flowed from Hermione's eyes, and it made me kind of upset to see. I wanted to comfort her, but she needed to do this, I knew.

"Hermione..." Ron said, not menacingly, but sort of sadly.

She shook her head and let out a small sob. "No, Ron. I'm done. We're done. I don't ever want to see you again. I'm starting my life over from here, and you're not in it."

"What is going on here?"

It was inevitable. I knew it from the very start that I would be receiving some sort of punishment. But once I had explained my reasons and Hermione had received the chance to finally expose Ron once and for all, I figured a few weeks of detention would be hacked off.

Besides, I thought as I headed towards Dumbledore's office. It was worth it.

...

Only one chapter left, guys! ^^


	7. Epilogue

**...**

**Draco POV**

**...**

"Okay, let me get your back."

Hermione nodded and turned around so I could rub the last of the bruise salve on the bruises up and down her spine, and the few scattered across her shoulder blades.

It had been about a week since the day Hermione had stopped speaking to Ron, and by now, Hermione and I were comfortable friends. She didn't talk very often, but that was okay, because I liked having her listen to me. It was nice, and she really did listen.

Hermione winced slightly as I rubbed the salve over her shoulder, but sighed as it began to work. I'd been doing this every day the past week. Harry had tried at first, but every time he saw the bruises, he choked up and couldn't do it. So the job was left to me, as Hermione didn't want to tell Madam Pomfrey she'd taken it.

So here we were, after curfew in the Gryffindor common room, after my detention with Professor Snape. It was only a weeks worth, and tonight had been my last night. I sighed as I finished covering the last of her bruises. She slid her shirt back up over her shoulders and turned around. She appraised me for several moments, not smiling but not frowning, either. My stomach did flip-flops. I hadn't forgotten the fact that I had begun to fancy her recently. But I wasn't a jerk enough to ask her out after all she'd just been through. After five agonising seconds, she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

I was shocked for who knows how long, just standing there with my arms out. Finally, I came to my senses and gently enveloped her in a hug. She was so tiny it felt like one wrong move could break her. I needed to convince her to start eating again. I didn't want to put too much pressure on her bruises, either. But I held her gently, for at least a minute, before she shifted and I let her go.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly, squeezing my hand. She looked up at me and I noticed how watery her eyes were. I wiped away a tear.

"You're welcome," I replied, pretty much unaware of what she was thanking me for.

"You're such a good friend," she continued, her voice barely above a whisper. "You've been there for me this past week when I really needed someone."

I shrugged. "I'm nothing compared to how great Harry's been."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Because you've been acting like nothings happened, and that's what I need. I just hope that I can help you with what's bothering you in the future."

I probably looked very ridiculous with my eyes bugging wide and my jaw hanging slack, but I was shocked. What did she mean? Was she referring to how much I loved her at the moment, or was she referring to the horrors going on in my home life?

She gave a soft, cheerless smile before squeezing my hand and turning to go back up the stairs to her dorm.

I turned around also, once I was sure she was gone, and ran from the room. I ran through the halls and down to the dungeon.

What went on in the Gryffindor common room that night seemed very different from what went on over the past week. I could tell it was a good different.

Because I'd now officially decided that, once she was ready, I would take the chance and move our friendship forward. Because she had found a new life, and I wanted to be a part of it.

...

This is the shortest thing I've ever posted, but that's okay, because it's an epilogue. Well, I hope you liked it!

And never fear! This is only part one. There's most definitely going to be a sequel. I don't know when it's going to be started, but I promise it will happen, so keep an eye out!

And if you want me to post a chapter on here to alert you of the sequel, just ask kindly in a review. ^^

Also, reviews might speed along the process of a sequel as well. ^^

Goodbye!

Dr. Rae Domino Tyler


	8. Sequel is Up!

_**Hello, dear people! I have posted the first chapter of the sequel to Face Down, entitled "Are You Doing Okay?"**_

_**I hope you enjoy it! ^^ Happy Halloween!**_


End file.
